The Chosen One and the Avengers
by chibi-sevvy
Summary: When Harry is tipped off about a Death Eater attack by his new spy, he acts immediately. However before the Order can do anything, two strangers take care of the problem with apparent ease. Who are they? More importantly are they out to kill all wizards?


**The Chosen One and the ****Avengers**

A/N Hope you enjoy this, the first chapter of my new story -

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or whatever…just the O/C's are mine.

Riddle Mansion glinted evilly in the August moonlight. It was true that Voldemort absolutely despised his half-muggle lineage, he had to admit (but only to himself of course) that the mansion provided all correct facilities for a Base of operations, also the overgrown grounds coupled with the mansion's gothic decorum, created a powerful image, and to those very 'privileged' few who knew Lord Voldemort, to him image was everything.

The quiet, moody aura was disrupted by three distinct cracks signalling people had apparated by the mansion. A similar spell had been cast on the mansion's exterior walls and gates as had been cast on the Astronomy Tower when Albus Dumbledore had been stripped from the mortal realm, meaning nobody but those branded by the Dark Lord could pass through the complex wards.

"Bullstrode, you know what awaits you if you go through with this right?" A male voice inquired that belonged to the smaller male.

"Nonsense, I will be praised for returning to the Dark Lord, instead of running like a coward!" The female scoffed entering the seemingly deserted grounds of Riddle Mansion.

"Just let us make the report, then, when he has summoned you, appear to the Dark Lord and plead forgiveness, otherwise you'll be caught in his fury." The taller Death Eater reasoned.

"And what protects you from such fury?" Bullstrode demanded her voice panicky.

"We weren't there! We did not make the foolish mistake and…we were summoned to give the report after interviewing you Bullstrode, if you enter when you have not been summoned the Dark Lord will be highly annoyed." The smaller one answered trying to keep his voice calm.

"No it is I who returned, unlike Avery who ran in cowardice! I shall be punished…but not as severely as you two think! I shall tell the Dark Lord!" She stormed into the Mansion. The other two shook there hooded heads, there goes another old friend, they both thought sadly.

The thick carpet of dust that had once lain on the floor of Riddle Mansion had been cleared away and the Mansion now filled with dark mystical items of varying value and strength. The dimly lit hall was slowly growing brighter as a slumped figure made its way towards them muttering to himself.

"Why is she here?! She has not been summoned! The Dark Lord has no patience for failures!" The small watery-eyed man spat.

"Oh be quiet you pathetic lump! If the Dark Lord has no patience for failures, then why, are you here?!" Bullstrode puffed up proudly, not noticing the two behind her falling to their knees in a bow.

"And you presume to know more about a person's worth than I?" A cold voice echoed from the top of a grand staircase. Bullstrode fell to the floor instantly, as did Peter Pettigrew.

"My Lord I did not mean-"

"Quiet! Why are you here? You have deliberately disobeyed my orders, also I was being lenient with you…but your stupid Gryffindor persistence has cost you your life!"

"My Lo-" Her pleas died with her as the fatal killing curse flew into her.

"Wormtail!" Peter's head shot up his eyes looking wild, as though he expected to be next

"Clear up this mess and then leave us." Voldemort's voice softened ever so slightly, the Death Eaters did not notice, but Peter knew this signalled he was safe…for now.

"Now then Malfoy, Zabini…what have you got to report about the foiled Death Eater raid in Nottingham?"

Harry paced Grimmauld place with an overly worried look on his face.

The Slytherin had come to him a few weeks ago after being branded by Voldemort, begging him for help. Harry, who had grown incredibly since his sixth and final year at Hogwarts, had used Occulemency (which he was quite talented at now he had practiced) and found him to be genuine. There had been a mission that day that was not to be revealed until the Death Eaters arrived at the Mansion. After about an hour after his departure, the Slytherin had sent an Owl to Harry, merely stating _Nottingham, Midlands _and Harry had acted immediately with the already gathered Order(which he was now unofficial leader) members who were free.

FLASHBACK

Harry, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Charlie all appeared at the square of Nottingham's town centre, wands in hand. Charlie took one look around at all the devastation, this was obviously an attack made by the younger members of the Death Eaters, you could tell because the muggles had been killed quickly, and not tortured for the demented pleasure of the older Death eaters, certainly the place was too clean for it to be the work of the older generation of Death Eaters.

"If only we had been alerted sooner, we could have saved them!" Charlie growled angrily.

"This is war son; no matter how much we want to, there is no way we can save everybody." Arthur placed a comforting hand on his sons shoulder. Charlie opened his mouth as though he was about to argue. Harry interjected quickly.

"We cannot waste time arguing about the dead whilst the living still needs our protection!" He pointed at the still standing city hall at the far end of the square.

Death Eaters surrounded the entrance; the person closest to the door was holding a struggling child.

"Muggles! Come out here and die peacefully or this child who was trying so foolishly to stop us will die a most painful death!" He cackled maniacally jabbing the young girl in the throat with his wand. Before the Order could react a loud and slightly evil laugh resounded from the rooftop of the Hall.

"If she was trying, oh so foolishly, how was she able to cut your numbers in half with her blade?!" Now all eyes were on the woman as she jumped down in front of the troupe.

The Order all exchanged confused looks.

"You!! I finished you earlier!" A female screeched from the middle of the crowd.

"Really? Then I must be a zombie…." She roared with laughter again obviously unnerving the group. After she finished laughing her face changed instantly to rage; "Now…I suggest you release my sister!" She changed to a battle stance as she gripped her Katana blade.

"And what do you think that muggle junk can do against u-" The man had no chance to finish his sentence as her sword made two deadly precise cuts. The younger female took this chance to jump away from the Death Eater, whose head slid from his shoulders and his torso from his hips, this should have caused blood to spurt out but it did not, this confused the others who quickly shouted Avada Kedavra in unison.

The combined curses caused the floor to shatter and dust and dirt to billow everywhere, this was when the siblings caused the most damage, all the Order could see were the dark blurs of the Death Eaters dropping one by one at such speed it almost seemed impossible, and still there was no sign of blood. A few cracks were heard signalling a few Death Eaters had become wise and apparated away and then the dust settled, there standing in the middle of at least fifteen dead bodies was the girl, with not even a scratch on her.

"Sister-" The younger one began.

"Don't worry Sylvia, this was your first battle, you did well." The woman smiled and passed a smaller Katana to her sister. "Try not to lose this again." She grinned.

"Kally!" She jumped into her sister's arms crying.

"I know…but you will have to get used to this, I wish we didn't have to kill, but we must avenge them." She sighed and wiped away Sylvia's tears. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Excuse me." Harry interrupted. Both of them pulled there swords out and appeared at either side of him. The Order pulled out there wands. Harry shook his head at the Order who reluctantly put their wands away.

"What do you want wizard?!"

"All I want to do is talk to you."

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED XD


End file.
